


Peter Barnes

by ilove_klance



Series: Peter [Insert Last Name Here] [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter, Bucky acting as Peter’s parental figure, Fighting, Gen, Orphan Peter, Whump, dad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_klance/pseuds/ilove_klance
Summary: Peter Parker6 months oldBirthday is August 10Allergic to peanutsIn which Bucky finds a baby boy at his door with nothing but a onesie on his back, a blanket to cover him, a basket to lay in, and a sticky note that says his name, age, birthday, and allergies.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Bucky Barnes
Series: Peter [Insert Last Name Here] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206344
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Talks of ADHD meds, if that’s a trigger for you. Um, basic screaming. 
> 
> There isn’t anything really wrong with this oneshot except the fact that it talks about murder briefly and HYRDA is brought up once or twice

There were a lot of things Bucky admitted himself to being. A bad man, a puppet, a murderer. Off the HYRDA train of adjectives, he was rough, untrusting, quiet, shy. That and a load of other things that people had called him, some unrepeatable. 

The one thing he never expected was for the word 'dad' to suit him. He didn't have a lover, not only that but he was starting to discover that he didn't really enjoy sexual activities anymore. So surely it was impossible for him to have a child. Right?

Wrong. Because when Bucky Barnes was sure of something, life liked to send a curve ball and throw him off the tracks.

On April 23, a baby boy was placed at his doorstep with a small note that read nothing but his name, age, birthday, and allergies. Bucky had found him quickly due to his super hearing but the boy was still freezing in the fresh morning air by the time Bucky found him. So he quickly pulled the boy inside and bundled him in blankets with the intent of calling an orphanage or a social worker about him.

Then he realized a fatal flaw in his plan, him being a kind-of-wanted-person. So maybe he could ask Steve to do it? And then time went on and any thought of calling someone to take Peter away left his mind slowly.

"Da..ddy!" Peter giggled as the word slipped through his lips for the third time that day. His first word, a word Bucky had unintentionally continued repeating in front of the boy, and apparently it stuck.

"Hi baby!" Bucky tickled the boy's sides the tiniest bit and the boy was giggling even harder, trying to squirm away from the touch.

And gradually, photo's started covering the walls. Peter's first step, Peter's many times at the small park around their apartment, Peter abruptly smacking a kiss on his cheek, Peter's first birthday, and his second, and his third, forth, fifth, sixth, seventh. The list goes on.

Bucky would never regret his decision, even when Peter gradually grew into teenage years. Things took quite the odd turn for Peter. High school made him less confident and he would come home crying more times than not. But he refused to talk to Bucky like he used to so Bucky was left treading on egg shells until Peter chose to talk to him.

Finally, dinner rolled around and Bucky was calling Peter from his room and to the table. Bucky set the table for two and put the baked macaroni on the table. He sat in his usual spot and Peter came out minutes later, looking more detached than usual.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you wash your hands and sit with me? I made my world famous macaroni with sausages, I really think I outdid myself." Bucky laughed gently at his own comment but stopped as Peter stood there, showing no sign of moving. "Hey, kiddo? Pete? You in there?"

"Who's Peter Parker?" Peter asked finally, his voice choked up as if he were close to tears.

Bucky cleared his throat to keep his initial shock from being so out in the open. Peter Parker, Peter's original name. He never gave too much thought to it because Peter's name was Peter Barnes, Bucky had decided that from the beginning.

"Um, I'm not sure. I don't really keep up with everyone's name in the history of ever," Bucky chuckled half heartedly.

Peter only looked angrier than before, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"Why do you ask, Petey?" Bucky asked cautiously.

Peter held out a slip of paper, which Bucky took.

_Peter Parker_

_6 months old_

_Birthday is August 10_

_Allergic to peanuts_

"Was looking for my ADHD backup meds because I ran out this morning. Found this in your closet with a little basket and a baby blanket. Did some research." Bucky didn't want Peter to continue. "Peter Parker went missing at 6 months, he was reported to be dead along with his mother and father who were found murdered days later."

Bucky's eyes widened at that. He hadn't known what had happened to Peter's parents. Hadn't even ever really looked into it because taking care of Peter in the beginning was such a different pace than he was used to. Was it a good thing that Peter was given to him? So that Peter wasn't involved in the murders of his biological mother and father?

"He had brown hair, brown eyes. A birthmark on the thumb of his right hand. He was born with ADHD due to his parents' passing it on," Peter was hesitant. Bucky could tell by the way he wrung his fingers and fisted his shirt in his hands. "Am I Peter Parker?"

Bucky opened his mouth to answer honestly, that's the least he could do now that Peter is finding all this out, but nothing came out. Peter took Bucky's silence as a yes.

"So- so what? Did you kidnap me and murder my parents? Or was it one big coincidence that I just happened to fall into your hands a few days before my parents were murdered?" Peter asked aggressively.

Bucky shot up from his seat, "Slow down! You know I would never do that!" Which was true considering Bucky got Peter long after all the HYDRA tech was out of his brain and he cut ties with the Avengers.

"No! I don't know anything anymore because I thought you were my father! I thought-"

"Hold on Peter!" Bucky interrupted. "I _am_ your father! I taught you your entire life that blood doesn't make up a family!"

"No," Peter agreed. "Trust does and right now, I don't share either with you."

"You came in a basket! When you were a baby, I found you outside my doorstep crying with nothing more than a onesie, a baby blanket, and that note!" Bucky yelled back.

Peter threw his hands in the air, "Was that so hard? To just tell me the truth?"

"What kind of pressure does that put on you? You were a baby and your mother put you on some rando's porch! I could have been a murderer or a psycho abusive asshole and your mother just left you there! I didn't want you to have to worry about that!" Bucky tried to explain himself. Because he was right, at least in his own mind. What kind of pressure was that to put on such a young child, especially when Bucky _did_ want him, more than anything.

“But it’s not fair that now I have to question everything around me! You’re not my father and I don’t know if I have any actual living relatives that I could have been given to! I don’t know anything about myself! Do you know how scary that is for a teenage boy to wake up and discover that everything he’s ever known could possibly be a lie?” Peter screamed.

Bucky backed away from the boy in surprise but was immediately on the boy’s tail again when he grabbed his jacket and some keys.

“No,” Peter snapped, raising a finger. “Don’t follow me. If I need help, I know where the police station is.”

And the door slammed in his face, leaving Bucky distraught as a parent of a child who hated him now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late. Someone requested a second part and I couldn’t say no to that, and then I lost motivation, and now almost three days later, I’m finally getting it out. Sorry @Nation_Ustria XD
> 
> TW: gun violence, blood, talks of death, probably fairly mature considering how much I brought up the blood
> 
> Also, this is pretty much unedited from the half way mark and down because I got too antsy and couldn’t finish it. Sorry, and hopefully I didn’t mess something up too bad XD (If I did, just let me know and I’ll fix it as soon as possible!)

Peter's life had always been a fairly simple one. He got good grades, enjoyed hanging out with friends, planned on getting into Stanford. Hell, his favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla!

There was never a time in his life that he questioned anything about it. Because what was there to question? He lived a great like with an awesome dad who was totally accepting of who he was no matter what. And Peter thought that was cool.

So, you could say finding out in ten minutes that his entire life had literally been a lie was not an understatement. His name was Peter Parker. He used to live in Queens (granted he isn't actually that far away from Queens now, but still). His real parents were murdered when he was 6 and a half months old.

Some part of his mind was insistent on thinking, they aren't your 'real parents', Bucky raised you willing and they gave you up.

But he couldn't fully trust that part of himself because what the hell did he even know about his dad? That he used to have a friend named Steve? He had a prosthetic metal arm? He was infatuated with Captain America? He never questioned it before but now Peter was beginning to realize just how much he didn't know about Bucky. He didn't even know where Bucky worked! Or if he even had a job!

He remembered briefly his dad telling him that he didn't go to high school or college. Why not? Was he working? Was he taking care of his family?

When the hell was his dad even born? Of course Peter knew his birthday, but what was his birth year? How old was he?

Peter shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself as a frosty rush of wind pushed past him while he was walking down the dark, unknown street.

He shouldn't have reacted so dramatically. Even if this situation was very highly frustrating, he shouldn't have stormed out. He'd never done anything like that before..

Peter should turn back, he should go home and just not talk to Bucky for a day or two and then eventually they'd really talk about it. But some part of Peter, a dark part of Peter found some twisted satisfaction in worrying Bucky like this. So he compromised with himself, deciding to turn back and kind of wander for a few more minutes. Maybe he could worry Bucky without actually getting him scared?

Peter puffed out a breath, watching it cloud in front of him. Now that he thought of it, it was kind of cold. He should have grabbed a thicker coat on the way out, considering how cold Peter always was.

Peter hadn't even realized he was crying until he noticed his face was colder than the rest of his body. He reached up to touch his cheek, possibly hold his hand against it and give himself body warmth, when he touched the tears. They were streaming down at a fast and heavy rate and before Peter knew it, he was bent over, back against the wall, sobbing.

Because how could Bucky do that? How could he just- lie to him? How could Peter just walk out on the only family he'd ever know? Did Peter still consider Bucky family? Well that was a no brainer, of course he did. Bucky was his father, always would be. He said such rude things while being mad though, would Bucky still consider Peter his son?

Peter shouldn't have walked out just to prove a point, Bucky shouldn't have lied to him.

But then again, after some time to cool off, he could see Bucky's point. Bucky may have just been the rando's doorstep Peter was on, but Bucky wanted him. Bucky had taken care of him and helped him grow up with a father who cared for him more than anyone else ever would.

Bucky was right, telling Peter would have only lead him to a dark place of why his parent's didn't want him because that's what Peter was like. He assumed everything was his fault and Bucky was only trying to protect him.

Shooting up from his half hunched over position, a hand around his mouth to prevent himself from ugly crying out loud, and began sprinting back home.

He knew vaguely where he was going, Peter always had a knack for directions, whereas Bucky was completely directionally challenged. Peter choked out a laugh as he remembered to first time he had to direct Bucky to the local pizza place because he forgot where to go.

God, he missed his dad already...

"Hey! Hey!" a voice called after him as he ran.

Peter slowed to a jog and looked behind him, attempting to find the voice. Did someone need help? Was someone hurt?

In the back of his mind he knew it was best to keep going. It was almost 8:30 at night due to him taking so long on his walk, the sky was dark, no one was around.

It made the most sense but Peter couldn't help himself. If someone was hurt, he had to help!

"Hey kid! You!" The dark silhouette continued advancing forward quickly and Peter gave a confused shake of his head.

"Yes?" he asked in good spirits.

And before Peter even blinked, before he could so much as ask his main question 'are you ok?' a loud gunshot rang through the empty air.

At first, Peter was shocked. It was a deafeningly loud sound, almost as loud as a firework with how close the person was. And then, Peter's second instinct was to take the gun from the woman or man who had been calling for him. But the minute he took a step forward to put to use some self defense classes he had begged Bucky for when he was younger, a hand subconsciously flew to his side.

He wasn't quite sure why, because he hadn't told himself to do that. He couldn't even feel his side. Maybe that was why..

Peter looked down, recognizing the dark red stain on his clothing and hand in a fair off part of his mind. It became apparent to him that he had been in a state of shock before because immediately after finding the wound, the pain came rushing back to him, sending him toppling to him knees.

It seemed his vocal cords caught up with his brain next because he was screaming before he could shut up. Though, he supposed, seething through the pain, maybe screaming would be good for him. Alert someone he needed help, alert anyone that this person had just attacked him for no good reason.

And so he screamed again, and again and again and again until his blood was caked along his torso and his throat was run dry as sandpaper.

The gunman had long since left, not a word spoken between the two.

What kind of person just shot a teenager and left? Who would do that? Was there some good reason behind it?

Fuck that, there's no good reason someone would shoot and run!

"Dad..." Peter whined out through the pain, trying to reach for his phone. He brushed against the wound, almost as light as a feather would, and he convulsed in pain again, hunching himself into a ball. "Papa.. papa-" Peter sobbed into his arms.

After quite a bit of work of avoiding his side at all costs, he had a loose grip on his small cell phone. Bucky and Peter kept saying they'd save up for a newer model some day for the two of them, but they just never got around to it with the bills and Peter's tuition and all that.

Peter typed in his password with his left hand. It was faster than the right, because his right side held the wound, so his right arm was shaking uncontrollably whenever he moved it.

He was beginning to feel dizzy.

"I'm not.. I'm not.." Peter let out a yell of frustration when he couldn't remember Bucky's number that he had memorized by heart at age 6.

So instead he pressed the back button and went to his contacts instead, searching the name Peter had given Bucky a long time ago. Just a simple 'papa' as his profile name, easy to find considering Peter had next to 0 contacts.

He tapped the call button and waited.

One ring, Peter held his hands tightly at his side, trying to not sob at the pressure. He needed to stop the bleeding, and if there was anything he learned from stupid health class, it's that stopping or even slowing the blood could help save your life.

Two rings, Peter was dizzy again, trying to ground himself as he laid on the concrete. You shouldn't be this dizzy when you're sitting still.

Three rings, was he going to die? What if Bucky didn't answer, what if Bucky was still mad? Peter had said horrible things and now he was paying the price for it..

Four rings and Peter doesn't remember a time it's taken Bucky so long to answer. He sobbed again, trying not to inhale the cement he laid his cheek against. It hurt- it hurt! Why wasn't Bucky answering him? Peter began thinking of reasons desperately, trying to get his mind off of the blinding pain. Bucky was mad, wasn't he? Bucky was mad or sad or both at what Peter had said to him and now he wouldn't answer.

Fifth ring, it would go to voicemail soon-

"Hey baby," Bucky said with a sigh. "I know what I did was wrong but I really just need to know you're ok-"

"Dad.. dad- papa!" Peter probably hurt Bucky's ears from the unexpectedly loud scream, but all his emotions and pain, and feelings of the night were compacted together and now he couldn't tell left from right, up from down.

He had a feeling black spots in his vision wasn't a good thing..

"Woah, hey, baby, what's wrong? Where are you, I'll come get you. What happened?" Bucky asked and all Peter could do was sob.

Damnit, this was supposed to be him asking for help and he couldn't get out a proper sentence, let alone ask for advice on a bullet wound.

"H-help- help! Please.. please- please it h-hurts so bad!" Peter cried and cried, smacking his head against the ground softly. "It's hurt- please- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please come get me- it hurts papa- it hurts-"

"Baby, I need you to help me out here. I need you to listen. I need you to share your location with me. Do you need an ambulance? I'll call an ambulance for you," Bucky decided.

If not for the situation, Peter would have been highly grateful. His social anxiety would have left him anxious, stressed, and hurting while he was still bleeding on the cement.

Peter reached up a shaky, covered in blood hand and pressed the home button, swiping for a few screens until he got to his 'find my' app and shared his location, all the while whimpering and pleading and crying.

"I know, I know. I've got it. Can you tell me what happened so I know what to tell the responder?" Bucky asked gently.

There was a hell of a lot of shuffling and static that came with his father's voice and Peter could only assume Bucky was coming to him.

"S-someone, someone had a gun and- and they-" Peter was sure he got his point across, but he didn't stop. "And they sh-shot me in th-the side- dad please.. please it hurts.."

There was a hushed profanity the sound of a car starting and Bucky didn't respond to Peter's pleas. "Peter I have to hang up now."

"No.. no don't leave me," Peter whined immediately, sobbing as a certain kind of numbness racked his body. Maybe it was because he was cold?

The cold, yeah right. I'm dying. I'm dying and.. and dad's going to hang up and leave me here to die alone..

Peter was delusional. He couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that Bucky had to call 911 in order to get him help. Peter just wanted his dad and his dad was going the hang up..

"I know baby, I know. I'll be right back, I'll call you right back and all you have to do is answer. I'm almost there, I think I'll get a ticket or two but that's ok, I'm almost there baby. I'm so close. I'll be right back."

And then the beeping tone sounded, and Peter screamed in anguish at the thought of his dad hanging up and leaving him there to die on his own.

...

Peter wasn’t expecting to have woken up in such a comfortable place. Besides the annoying chirp of the birds and the slightly annoying consistent beep to his left, it was a relatively peaceful morning.

Opening his eyes took that peace away from him. Bloody gauze held tightly at his side, wires leading from his arm to various machine, the machines in general.

Peter was sure he looked terrible, what with the oxygen mask around his nose and mouth and all.

And then, looking slightly to his right, he was immediately put at ease. There sat Bucky- his father in the comfortable hospital armchairs. He was too far away from Peter to reach out, all the way across the room and by the door actually. He looked to be actually sleeping as well, which was always a plus.

Peter wanted to let him continue sleeping, but first Peter had to say sorry in every language he knew so Bucky would know that he reacted too harshly and he shouldn’t have run out and done something this stupid. (They didn’t have insurance, the hospital bills would cost Bucky a fortune because of his stupidity.)

“Dad,” Peter called softly, it being slightly muffled due to the oxygen mask. When Bucky didn’t so much as shift, Peter moved the oxygen mask off his face and said louder, “Papa.”

Bucky was up in second, crossing the room in a speed walk like he had never been asleep in the first place. “Hey baby,” he said with a small smile, “how’re you feeling? Went through quite the experience there.”

Peter nodded, huffing out a laugh in agreement, “I’m feeling good. Probably on some pain meds though,” he answered truthfully.

“Ok, ok, that’s good,” Bucky nodded in relief and brought up the plastic chair, sitting by Peter’s bedside. “Was there something you needed then? Is that why you woke me?”

Peter shook his head and sheepishly avoided eye contact at all cost. “I just.. wanted to say I’m sorry for running out like that! I shouldn’t have done what I did, you were only trying to protect me and I saw that in the long run and then I got myself shot and I’m so freaking sorry!” Peter rushed out in one breath.

Bucky chuckled quietly, bringing up a hand to signal for Peter to slow down.

“It’s alright Peter. You did nothing wrong. You were frustrated and had every right to be. I deserved that. Though next time why don’t you go stomping up to your room next time we have a fight, it’s a little safer.” Bucky smiled at Peter’s half-hearted laugh and continued on a more somber note. “I’m sorry too, for hiding who you really are from you for so long. It wasn’t right and I guess I was just scared of what would happen as time went on and I still didn’t tell you.”

Peter smiled brightly, reaching out for his father’s metal prosthetic. “I know who I am, Papa. I’m Peter Barnes, son of Bucky Barnes. I grew up in Brooklyn, New York with my dad and we’ve been happy all my life. That’s who I am and I shouldn’t have ever thought any differently.”

Bucky smiled tearfully and turned away for a second, wiping a small tear from his eye. “Peter Barnes, huh?”

“Yup,” Peter popped his ‘p’. “But now that I know this, you have to tell me things now. Like how you got the prosthetic.” Peter winced when Bucky looked dejected at the topic. “Or not, you don’t have to tell me anything outside of your comfort zone.”

Bucky chuckled tearfully and kissed his forehead. “You’re a good kid, Peter.”

“My dad did a pretty good job at raising me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll make a second part in Peter’s perspective if it’s in high demand 
> 
> Love y’all❤️✨


End file.
